1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a quantum dot display device, and more particularly, to a quantum dot display device that may enhance the light efficiency according to a luminance enhancement by converting a scattering light to a vertical light.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) currently in the spotlight is a display that may display an image by applying a voltage to an electric field generation electrode, by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer, and by adjusting an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a polarized axis of incident light in reaction to the electric field. As a backlight unit of the display device, a light emitting diode (LED) is generally employed, which may consume a relatively small amount of power and may realize a vivid color light compared to other backlight units, as disclosed in the related art, for example, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2013-0163087 and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-7001056.
In the recent times, since a quantum dot film is included in a backlight unit for display device, research on a quantum dot display device having an excellent color reproduction capability has been actively conducted. An increase in a number of films that constitute the backlight unit including the quantum dot film may cause an increase in a thickness and a complex production process. They may raise price. Accordingly, active research on a complex film for reducing a number of films is currently ongoing.
However, a quantum dot display device using a complex film that includes a quantum dot film may have an excellent color reproduction capability, however, may have the relatively low color conversion efficiency due to a scattering light by an insufficient optical path. An increase in quantum dot concentration of the quantum dot film for color conversion of the quantum dot display device may decrease a luminance. Accordingly, there is a need for various researches that may enhance the color conversion efficiency of the quantum dot display device.